


Aller guten Dinge sind drei

by TheWolfPrince



Category: Tatort
Genre: Charlotte is a little oblivious, Communication, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, and Anaïs a little frustrated
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Anaïs wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was sie noch machen sollten. So langsam fragte sie sich wirklich, ob Charlotte das absichtlich ignorierte, oder ob sie tatsächlich so blind sein konnte.
Relationships: Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz/Nick Schmitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Aller guten Dinge sind drei

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Story unmittelbar im Anschluss an "National Feminin" geschrieben, und dann, als mir nicht sofort ein Titel einfiel, komplett vergessen. Aber jetzt habe ich sie wiedergefunden und wollte sie teilen, weil ich kann das doch nicht als einziger gesehen haben???

Anaïs wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was sie noch machen sollten.

Entweder hatte Charlotte einen sehr großen blinden Fleck, oder sie war tiefer in konventionellen Beziehungsmodellen verhaftet, als Anaïs erwartet hatte.

Dass Charlotte sich für Nick interessierte, das war vom ersten Moment an klar gewesen. Er hatte es Anaïs erzählt, sobald es ihm aufgefallen war, und sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, der Sache erstmal ein bisschen Zeit zu geben.

Schließlich hatten Anaïs und Charlotte sich erstmal als Kolleginnen zusammenraufen müssen – und sie wollte erst die Arbeitsbeziehung auf die Reihe kriegen, bevor sie einen zusätzlichen möglichen Konfliktfaktor mit einbrachte.

Aber schließlich hatte Nick ihr erzählt, dass er Charlotte geküsst hatte. An sich störte das Anaïs nicht besonders, war schließlich absolut innerhalb ihrer Absprachen, doch es hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Sie wollte wissen, ob Charlotte ihr davon erzählen würde.

Sie hatte es nicht getan, was eigentlich ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Beziehungen generell konnten nur mit offener Kommunikation funktionieren. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war Anaïs bereit, ihr das zu verzeihen.

Denn Nick war nicht er einzige Schmitz, der sich für die neue Kollegin interessierte.

Immer öfter erwischte Anaïs sich dabei, wie sie Charlotte beobachtete. Wie sie ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrachte als zwingend nötig, dichter neben ihr blieb als es vielleicht angebracht war. Sie hatte sogar für Charlotte geschossen.

Also hatten Nick und sie beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, die Möglichkeiten etwas gründlicher auszuloten. 

Zwischendurch dachte Anaïs, ihr Bauchgefühl hätte sie diesmal getäuscht. Charlotte reagierte nicht wirklich auf ihre Einladung zum Essen, und auch den Kommentar zu ihrem Parfüm schien sie nicht so aufzufassen, wie Anaïs es gemeint hatte.

Doch dann hatte Charlotte sich bei ihr angelehnt, nachdem sie im Krankenhaus geschlagen worden waren, und sie hatten eine lange Weile zusammen dort auf dem kalten Fußboden gesessen, Charlottes Kopf an ihrer Schulter, ihr Arm um Charlottes Taille.

Und so langsam fragte Anaïs sich wirklich, ob Charlotte das absichtlich ignorierte, oder ob sie tatsächlich _so_ blind sein konnte.

Nicht einmal die Sache mit den Rosen hatte gezogen – Nick hatte sie zwar tatsächlich bloß so mitgebracht, doch Anaïs hatte sie ganz bewusst in Charlottes Wagen liegen lassen. Sie hatte eigentlich darauf gebaut, dass Charlotte ihr den Strauß hinterher bringen würde, und dann hätten sie sie ohne Probleme in die Wohnung einladen können um zu sehen, wo der Abend hinführen konnte.

Stattdessen hatte Charlotte morgens um sechs vor der Tür gestanden, und bei aller Liebe, das war nicht, was Anaïs hatte bezwecken wollen.

Weil ihr die Ideen ausgingen, hatten sie schließlich beschlossen, einen direkteren Ansatz zu wählen. Kommunikation und so.

Anaïs bemerkte den Moment genau, in dem Charlotte Nicks Nachricht las. Sie bekam so einen bestimmten Blick, und Anaïs wäre eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären. So musste sie sich nur ein Lächeln verkneifen, und wandte sich dann wieder den Akten zu.

Das Treffen zwischen Nick und Charlotte fand in der Wohnung statt. Anfangs war Charlotte bei der Sache anscheinend nicht ganz wohl gewesen, aber Nick konnte überzeugend sein, wenn er wollte. Anaïs war strategisch nicht da – sollten die beiden sich erstmal unterhalten. Außerdem war Nick sowieso besser darin, zu erklären. Denn bei allem guten Willen, Kommunikation war auch nicht unbedingt Anaïs‘ Stärke.

Als sie die Wohnung betrat, saßen Charlotte und Nick in der Küche. Nick sah vorsichtig opimistisch aus, was Anaïs als gutes Zeichen nahm.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie Charlotte begrüßte.

Die fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich und Nick...“, setzte sie an.

Anaïs‘ Kopfschütteln unterbrach sie. „Solange ihr beide mit mir redet, ist alles in Ordnung“, bestätigte sie. 

Charlotte schien aufzuatmen, während Nick Anaïs einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Und wenn du magst“, sie ignorierte Nick und lächelte Charlotte zu, „können wir beide ja vielleicht auch mal zusammen essen gehen.“ Sie gab sich alle Mühe, so viel Subtext wie möglich in den Vorschlag zu legen, und endlich – _endlich_ – schien sie zu ihr durchzudringen.

„Du meinst als Koll-“, begann Charlotte, und Anaïs wollte schon seufzend die Augen verdrehen und sie als hoffnungslosen Fall abschreiben, als Charlotte verstummte und sie eindringlich musterte. „Du redest nicht von einem Abendessen unter Kollegen“, stellte sie dann fest.

Anaïs neigte zustimmend den Kopf, und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Einen Moment schien Charlotte an der Erkenntnis arbeiten zu müssen, dann huschte ihr Blick zu Nick, dann zurück zu Anaïs, und man konnte sehen, wie sich in ihrem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammen setzten.

Ein Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht, das Lächeln, das Anaïs in viel zu kurzer Zeit viel zu lieb gewonnen hatte.

„Das würde mir gefallen“, sagte Charlotte leise.


End file.
